Not So Stonelike
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that'll probably mostly be about the clones, who I like a lot. Rated T for safety.
1. Prompt 1: Desperate, Dark, Comfort

Desperate, dark, comfort

Note: In this, I'm running on an idea I got where the clones only go into the stone sleep when they choose too, which means that they aren't necessarily nocturnal like the originals. And I'm still trying to think of a way to refer to them other than 'the clones'.

Malibu searched for his youngest brother, concerned with his so far fruitless attempts to find them (scratch that, he was beyond desperate now that he'd been unable to find him for about four hours). Hearing a whimper, he rounded a bend and found Brentwood hunched up in a corner. "Brentwood?" he asked. The purple gargoyle looked up, then looked back down.

"Go away," he said miserably. After about three months of time in the Labyrinth under the tutelage of Talon, Maggie, and Claw, they were now able to form their sentences the way they appeared in their heads, as well as disobey orders when they weren't supposed to follow them. Having following orders programmed into them had almost resulted in a rather gory end for Delilah, which had caused Talon to redouble his efforts. So now, instead of sticking together like leeches and skin, they went off on their own quite often.

"What's wrong?" asked Malibu, going over to Brentwood and crouching beside him, putting a hand on his purple brother's shoulder.

"Nothing!" hissed Brentwood, shoving his hand off. "Go AWAY!"

"Bad dream?" asked another voice, and the two looked up to see Hollywood. Hollywood, unlike them, still spoke in a way reminiscent to the original verb exclusion. Brentwood stubbornly shook his head, but Hollywood smiled and nodded, as if something had been confirmed. "Been happening for two week every month," he added.

"What?" Malibu looked at Brentwood, shocked. How had he missed this? "I want to help you, Brent... let me..."

"Fine! In all my dreams we're killed in a defenseless state when we weren't even fully formed. Or we're killed during our first meeting with our counterparts. Or Thailog abuses us more than he did. Or, even better, we all go mad and kill each other and all the people in the Labyrinth that we've come to care for!" shouted the little gargoyle, before curling up again. "Now leave me alone."

"As if I'm going to do that when you're feeling this bad," said Malibu, looking insulted. "What kind of brother do you think I am?"

"A good one, if you'll just get it into your head that I DON'T WANT TO TALK RIGHT NOW!"

"Then no talk," said Hollywood simply, coming and sitting on Brentwood's other side. "Always here," he said, smiling a little. He wrapped his arms around Brentwood and Malibu, and Malibu did the same, only he also used his wings. Resting his chin on Brentwood's head, Malibu hummed.

"Next time you have a bad dream, tell us, and we'll go out and do something fun."

"Or listen," added Hollywood.

"No matter what it is, we'll help ya." Brentwood looked up at them, and no words had to be said. He just leaned into the loving embrace of his siblings, and closed his eyes. When he eventually turned to stone as he fell asleep, they followed suit. They did not wake up until later, and when they did, they all went off to catch a movie. There was a REALLY cool movie on that Brentwood wanted to see, and as soon as he told his brothers about it, they were more than willing to see it.


	2. Do we want ta know?

Burbank and Hudson stood beside each other, with crossed arms and matching perplexed looks. If one were to put a picture frame between them, you'd think that there was a mirror. They were watching four of their clan mates (two younger than the others) play two different games. Hollywood and Broadway were playing Dance Dance Revolution with their stomachs swinging wildly. Malibu and Brooklyn, on the other hand, were both sitting in zen-like poses while playing Lotus Focus with their wii-fit boards. "Do we even want ta know?" Hudson wondered. Burbank silently shook his head, and Hudson nodded.

**OH MY GOD DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY! 8O**

**But that's not what we're here to talk about. :3 This is my first ever perfect 100 word drabble! Woot! Time for celebration!**


	3. Operation: Date

"You _what_?" asked Brentwood, looking disgusted.

"Ate a snail," said Hollywood. "It didn't taste too bad either."

"That's disgusting!" protested Brentwood. "Malibu, come out of your emo corner and tell him it's disgusting!" Malibu glanced over at them through his fringe of eagle green hair.

"Why should I tell him that?" he asked in a monotone voice. Which a certain red gargoyle found rather... sexy. "Especially when you call me emo, which you know I positively _hate_." A bit of venom had seeped into his tone, and his siblings took an unconscious step back.

"Sorry to bother you then," said Brentwood, frowning and going to get Burbank to tell Hollywood about how eating snails was just plain wrong. Malibu turned his Venetian red eyes back towards Fang, who was laying on his bed, fuming. He harboured a particular hate for Malibu, who had thwarted his escape attempts since the whole incident with Thailog and Demona. Light footsteps sounded behind him, and a hand touched his shoulder. He turned, expecting Delilah maybe, and blinked in surprise when he saw Brooklyn instead.

"Hello Brooklyn... Was there something you needed?" He was trying not to act like he was apprehensive. Was the red gargoyle here about what he had said last week?

"Yes, actually," said Brooklyn, smiling slightly. "I'd like to hang out with you." Malibu's jaw dropped slightly.

"Hang out with me?" he echoed.

"Yeah. You know, talk, glide, grab some lunc-"

"I accept," said Malibu, grinning. "My shift will be over in ten minutes. We could go then?"

"Sure," said Brooklyn, grinning back. Operation: Date was a go.

**Woot for this pairing which popped into my corrupted mind! 8D**


	4. Stray

Brooklyn rubbed his arms, looking up at the moon and scowling slightly. Why did they have to never see the sun? Winter would be tolerable if they could! Sighing, Brooklyn adjusted his scarf so it wouldn't fall off and jumped off the top of a building. Gliding peacefully, he reflected on his clan-mates. Broadway and Angela were on a vacation to Guatemala to visit with Zaffiro's clan, Lexington was building motorcycles, Hudson had a cold and a scratchy voice, Goliath and Elisa were- He cut himself off. He did not need to think about what they might be doing, now that they were mated and had oh-so-secretively left for Elisa's apartment. Flying to the park, rather than by Elisa's as he normally did, he landed on a tree branch and wrapped his wings around himself. A pitiful mewling in the snow interrupted his new train of thought, and he jumped down. A calico cat looked up at him with wide eyes. "Hey there," said Brooklyn, holding out his hand. The cat cautiously watched him for a bit, then touched his hand with its nose before butting its head against his palm. He smiled and gently scratched the cat's head. "You a stray?" asked Brooklyn. The cat, predictably, didn't answer. Instead, it struggled through the snow towards him until he picked it up and gently scratched under its chin. "I'm sure Goliath would let me keep you..." he said, spreading his wings and climbing into a tree. The cat mewed and closed its eyes, falling asleep against the warmth of his chest as he took off into the night.

**Read that, and dare to attempt to tell me that that is NOT cute.**


End file.
